Horte Cuisine
"Good day to you my friends!" Background Horte is originally from Canterlot. His parents were nobleponies and as such he was well cared for by servants and learned a lot about etiquette and politeness from them, and also what it means to care for someone that you are charged with looking after or serving. This is what originally piqued his interest, and convinced him to take it a step further whenever he felt he was old enough (After obtaining his cutie mark) His first step was finishing school and leaving Canterlot. Whereupon he arrived in PV and started waiting tables at a local café, which has since closed as the ponies had retired and moved away. He then decided that he wanted to create his own café and to do that, he'd need to know how to cook. Something he never really had to do for himself, at least, not to any proficient degree. So he became a student at a culinary school in Fillydelphia. Where he learned all he needed to know and more. At this point he had all of the tools needed (along with a little help with start up money from his parents) to create his own place of work and did so, he started with just himself and served only one or two customers at a time. And as the café grew in popularity he gathered more staff to assist him. All of whom swiftly became not only his workers, but great friends with Horte. All has been the same since then for Horte. That is, up until a bit over half a year ago when Horte decided to expand his business to another café back in Fillydelphia. He spent a full six months getting the café established and staffed before he decided that it was fully capable of running without his help. After this point he chose to return to the simple quieter location of Ponyville, and upon arriving returned immediately to work. This is where Horte is at present. Cutie mark story He obtained his cutie mark on a week which started out pretty darn boring for him. Things were the same as they always were. Get woken up, go to school, come home, do homework, all of that boring stuff. However, on that particular day he decided that he would harass one of his favourite servant friends. An elderly stallion who had been serving his family for a very long time. He tried everything he could to make his life hard that day, from messing up his covers and leaving his toys all over the place, to being silly at his meals and leaving a lot to clean up, to even calling him silly names. But through it all the stallion just smiled and did his job. He didn't complain once, and actively went out of his way to do more. By the end of the day little Horte had completely exhausted himself with his endeavors and collapsed onto a heap on the floor. The same stallion approached him with a smile and gently laid him on his back before bringing him to his bed. Horte was at a loss as to why he was still so willing to help, and why he was still enjoying it. So he posed his thoughts into a question. "Why are you doing all of this, and how can you be so happy?" The stallion laughed and explained to him that he has always found enjoyment in ensuring that everypony is happy. That he would do everything in his power to ensure that it would happen. That is why he was always smiling, because he believed that if he could smile, even in the harshest moments, then his smile might spread to those he care for. including Horte. He explained that whenever he was sad, he'd put on a brave face, just to not make others sad. His passion was in making others happy, and he did it well by catering to every one of their needs, large or small. Horte was inspired by how dedicated this one stallion was, how he could care and so eagerly love those who he served. He decided that from that day on he would do the same. The next day Horte woke up and immediately set to work. Fixing his bed, tidying his room, sorting everything out. He then prepared his lunch for school, as well as helping make breakfast with his cook for his family and servants. He even went out of his way to help his friends at school. Whenever he returned home later that day he had a wide smile on his face. He realized that he wanted to make everypony happy like he had been today and went to thank the kind elderly stallion servant who inspired him so much. He ran straight up to him and gave him a big hug and said. "When I grow up I'm going to make people just as happy as you do" And at this point the stallion smiled, laughed and directed Horte to look at his flank. Where a silver serving dish had appeared and said happily. "I know you will, my friend" Personality Horte Cuisine is the french-accented, suit wearing, proud owner of Horte's Café of Ponyville and Fillydelphia. He is a kind, polite and patient gentlecolt who will go out of his way to ensure you have the best experience while in his care. He enjoys spending time outside, and as such if he can't be found in his café, he will likely be out for a walk, visiting a close friend, or on his favourite bench by the Ponyville Fountain. His cutie mark is that of a silver serving dish. Which he interprets as stemming from his love of making sure that those in his care receive everything they desire exactly as they desire it. This is what sparked his want to make a café in the first place, as he found it combined his love for cooking with his love for serving his fellow pony. Relationships He is not currently looking to engage in any romantic relationships but has had one notable relationship to date with Daisy. This began with a surprise visit from Octavia who tried to get Horte to go to the dance with her so that she would win a bet. This ended poorly and left Horte wondering about his own feelings. Namely those towards his good friend Daisy. Who he decided to ask to the dance the very next day. He then prepared as best he could for the date by organising an ((in his mind)) lovely bouquet and by dressing up in his best suit. He picked Daisy up and from then on just about everything went wrong for them both. From tripping far too often, choking on sandwiches, to getting icecream onto Daisy's shoes and then sticking the ice cream cone onto his own head by mistake. By the end of the night they both realized the same thing. That they just weren't right for each other in that way. And that more than anything, they were two great friends. OOC/Player notes I absolutely love playing as Horte. There is so much fun to be had in serving ponies meals and I like to challenge myself from time to time with menu ideas. So above all if you are in the café, feel free to ask for a special, or something a little different than usual. One thing I will note about Horte's café is that there is only me working there, and although I really, truly enjoying serving ponies there is only so much time that I have available. I also cannot serve everypony but will try my best. It is especially difficult whenever ponies come in waves. So there are three possible things I could ask of anypony who comes to visit Horte. 1 - I love to have a chat with ponies when it isn't busy, if it is, don't expect a long conversation 2 - If there are other ponies in the café you know, feel free to join them, it makes my life so, so, so, so, soooo much easier and allows me to interact with a table of ponies rather than dashing about to each individual pony and having to break up conversations as it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job and being rude. 3 - IF and only IF I cannot justify Horte moving to another customer I will proxy a waiter. I absolutely loath doing so as it makes me feel as if I'm being rude to you as a player and to your character, but sometimes (and it's quite often sometimes) I'll have no choice. A good example is this: (Be aware this is mid conversation) Horte: *Horte chuckles* Well that's great to hear my friend! How was your weekend ? : It was great! Thanks for asking! How about yourself? : *Walks into Horte's Café* Excuse me @mlp_Horte. What's the special today? In this case, I've been asked a question. I cannot justify answering you because I'm currently in the middle of talking to somepony. Therefore I'll be forced to reply with... Horte: *A waiter approaches * I'm afraid Horte is busy right now, perhaps I can help you with your order today? Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions